Episode 3554 (14th June 1993)
Plot Sally talks to Joe about her tax. He advises her to keep her money to herself. Liz tells Richard Willmore that she wants to carry on at The Queens. She agrees with Willmore's condition that Jim must never return. Andy comes home to the news of the bust-up. Steve urges him to try to help, realising it's important. Jim apologises to Liz for thumping Willmore. He urges her to return home. She's annoyed that he thinks saying sorry will make everything better. She wants her independence. When she tells him that Willmore is letting her stay on he tells her that he must be her fancy man. Denise refuses to talk to Hanif when he calls. Doug arranges to pick his Merc up. Reg tells Brendan Scott that he intends to buy a small business. Liz tells Andy that she's not going to chuck her big chance just to please Jim. Hanif apologises to Denise for thinking she was just after his money. She tells him that she doesn't want to see him again. Emily spends the day warning people not to park and be clamped. She is annoyed when she's told that she's causing an obstruction. Brendan finds out that Reg is buying Alf's shop. He tells Reg that he must be mad. Jim has enough of Steve siding with Liz. He tells the twins that Liz has been sleeping with Willmore and she's a whore. The boys refuse to believe him and walk out. Cast Regular cast *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Doug Murray - Brian Hibbard *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Andy McDonald - Nicholas Cochrane *Alma Baldwin - Amanda Barrie *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Denise Osbourne - Denise Black *Fiona Middleton - Angela Griffin *Reg Holdsworth - Ken Morley *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Raquel Wolstenhulme - Sarah Lancashire *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Rosie Webster - Emma Collinge Guest cast *Richard Willmore - Oliver Beamish *Brendan Scott - Milton Johns *Joe Broughton - John Wheatley *Hanif Ruparell - Ayub Khan-Din (Credited as "Ayub Khan Din") *Jonathan Broughton - Tom Lewis *Mr Findlay - Jeremy Pearce Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *11 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Corner Shop *MVB Motors *Denise's *Jim's Cafe *Bettabuy - Manager's office *The Queens - Public, living quarters and exterior Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Who is plotting behind Mike Baldwin's back? *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 16,390,000 viewers (2nd place - combined figure including repeat). *The ITV3 repeat of this episode on 4th September 2019 contained three small edits to remove strong language: Hanif Ruparell's use of the phrase "real bitch" to Denise Osbourne was cut from a salon scene in Part Two, while two uses of the word "whore" by Jim McDonald were cut from the closing scene. Category:1993 episodes